


The Missing Piece

by NepheNeph



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Friends to Lovers, I have no idea of what I'm doing, Love Triangles, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Twin AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepheNeph/pseuds/NepheNeph
Summary: He was supposed to help his brother, but maybe this lonely detective needed his company more than Ren.





	The Missing Piece

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I want to give all my thanks and love to Roze! for helping me since I'm super bad at writting in English!  
> Best Waifu <3

They've been together for as long as they could remember. They were born one after the other. They share the same birthday and the same face, the same hair and identical eyes.

They were the reflection of the other; identical even. That's what they were, what they are. Twins.

The older one, even if it was just minutes older than his brother, was Akira, and the younger one was called Ren; two drops of water born into a wealthy family.

The've been together since they were born, and they tried their best to never be apart from one another. When one twin went, the other followed. If one of them got into trouble, they would make the adults confused by not letting them know who was who so they would both to blamed or neither of them.

Some nights, when they were still young, Ren would sneak into his brother's bed, trying his best to stop the sobbings that were trying to escape. ".... Brother ... "

"...Nightmares again right, Ren??" 

The younger twin would nod with his head, using one of his own hands to stop a tear from falling. "I was scared...and you were not there.... You were ... far... far away, and the monsters..." 

"Don't worry.... There is no way that I would leave you behind. You should know that," Akira said as he took his little brother's hand into his own, getting closer and closer so their foreheads would touch, doing his best to comfort his brother by holding his hand and smiling at him. "It's okay.... It’s okay..... As long as you have me, you don't have to be scared of anything. I'm brave when I'm with you, Ren."

"I'm glad. I also feel more brave when I'm with you, Akira."

"As long as we are together, we have nothing to fear."

Little do they knew, that fate was going to force them far away from the other, whether they wanted to or not. They may have been identical on the outside, but they were different on the inside.

The biggest difference of them all...

Only one of them was supposed to be the trickster.  
___________________

Akira felt like he would never forgive himself for that happened that day. He caught a cold and he didn't even remember the reason why, but that day, he felt like his body was burning because of the fever.

So Ren went alone that day. He knew that he was supposed to go back home a little late, but he didn't expected the police car.

"Ren... " Even if his feverish state he managed to go to the living room, just to witness screaming and crying.

"I SWEAR, THIS IS A MISUNDERSTANDING, I DIDN'T HURT HIM!" 

That was the first time that he heard his brother shouting like that. He sounded desperate... Scared. The only thing that he could do was run towards his brother and hug him. He didn't know what was happening but Ren was in trouble.

Ren needed him at that moment, that's the only thing that mattered.

It seems his ‘baby brother’ tried to help a woman from being sexually assaulted by some rich and disgusting man, who was rich enough and cowardly enough to sue his brother and hide his own name from the records.

However, nobody believed in Ren's story. Not even his parents. The only one that ever believed in him was Akira.

After that day they started sleeping together in the same bed again, holding hands. 

"Everything is going to be okay.... Everything is going to be okay.... I'm with you... I know you are telling the truth..." Akira could not stand watching his brother suffer on his own.

He wished he was by Ren's side the moment of the ‘accident’ That way he could have stopped his brother, could get in trouble with him, and share the blame, but that was impossible now.

He felt guilty for not helping his brother. He even suggested changing places so that Akira would be the one that would go to juvenile instead. Ren rejected that idea. He was not going to let his brother take his place and go into a living hell just for a little mistake. He just couldn't.

They were lucky though. The fact that their family was wealthy enough to pay a good lawyer was.... good. His brother was supposed to go to juvenile detention, instead, he got a year of probation and that was.... good.

Just a year.

Ren could do it. He was a good kid after all. There was no way that this could go wrong....

Right?

_____

"We are sending you to live in Tokyo. Sakura-san will take good care of you. Go to school, behave as you should so we can forget his...situation." 

The twins looked at each other with nothing but fear. Neither of them could believe what they parents were saying They were going to take Ren away to live with a complete stranger.

"Amamiya."

"Gandmother's last name?"

"Ren, you are not allowed to use your father's last name, not until....this...is over, do you understand? The last thing that we need is more people knowing that my son is a criminal."

Akira wanted to respond.

He wanted to scream at their parents, but a hand on his own stopped him. His twin was shivering.He didn't know if it was from fear or anger, but he was shivering.

How could they treat their son like that?

Ren did nothing wrong but be in the wrong place at the wrong time yet still... he was marked as a criminal.

He was the one who was supposed to get in trouble.

He was the older brother.

So why?

They were going to take his brother far away.

They were trying to rip their bond apart.

His brother was now Amamiya Ren, a son rejected by his parents.. They were refusing to acknowledge him as their own son until the year of probation was over.

He hated it.

He hated that name.

He hated his horrible situation.

It was like they wanted his brother to disappear from their lives...

They didn't know if they were going to be able to handle that.

But the days pass by and before they even realize it was already the 8th of April. Tomorrow his ‘baby brother’ was going far away to another city, alone...

They would not be able to be ‘us’ anymore.

They were going to be far apart from each other.

He didn’t want that.... 

If only…

…He could do something...


End file.
